fanmade_battleborn_conceptsfandomcom-20200214-history
Versent Dercril-Riot Shield Toting Peacekeeping Defender
Name: Versent Dercril. Versent is a Peacekeeper who has served as a member of an anti-riot unit tasked with breaking up protestors and fighting gang wars on many of the worlds under Peacekeeper protection. When the number of worlds under the Peacekeeper control began to shrink thanks to the Varelsi, Versent followed his commanders to Solus and assisted them in setting up a stronghold in and around Solus. When Ghalt sent out the call for fighting to protect Solus, Versent disobeyed his commanders, defected from the Peacekeepers and signed up to fight to protect the last star. Health: 1740 Shields: 300 Role: Defender/Tank/Disruptor Weapons: Tactical Shield and Advanced Magnum. Use the left trigger to raise the tactical shield and the right trigger to fire the magnum. Passive: Kinetic Amplifier: Damage mitigated by the shield is stored as energy to be used to power your abilities. Once it reaches max capacity, you have 5 seconds before the energy accumulated is lost. Ability 1: Defensive Mode: Deploys the Tactical Shield to cover the user’s head and upper body, protecting the user from regular and critical damage by 40% from the front for 8 seconds. Kinetic Amplifier increases the damage reduction by an additional 10-20% depending on the amount of damage absorbed. Movement speed is reduced while Defensive Mode is active. Ability 2: Shield Pulse: Discharges kinetic energy to knockback and damage enemies that are within melee range of the user for 154 damage. Kinetic Amplifier increases the number of pulses by 1-2 which fire off every 2 seconds after the first initial burst. Ultimate: Kinetic Shockwave: Unleashes a kinetic shockwave in a cone in front of the user dealing 560 damage. Attackers in close range take more damage than those at the edge of the ability’s area of effect. Kinetic Amplifier increases the range of the shockwave by an additional 20-40% depending on the amount of damage absorbed. Augmentation Paths: Kinetic Sponge or Powerhouse Kinetic Sponge Level 1: When Defensive Mode expires, you get a reduction to the cooldown of your next ability except Defensive mode. +15% cooldown speed. Level 2: Replaces magnum ammo with flat tipped bullets which have a 10% chance per bullet to slow down enemies. +2 seconds slowed. Level 3: A portion of damage absorbed while Defensive Mode is active is reflected back at the attacker while still being absorbed by Kinetic Amplifier. +15% damage reflection. Level 4: Increase the knockback distance of Shield Pulse. +40% knockback effect. Level 5: Increase magnum reload speed. +25% reload speed. Level 6: Teammates near you while Defensive Mode is active get a small amount of damage resistance for the duration of the ability. +10% damage reduction to nearby teammates. Level 7: Increase the amount of time before Kinetic Amplifier automatically dumps stored energy. +5 seconds to duration. Level 8: Defensive Mode’s damage reductions now affect you when an enemy attacks from behind. Level 9: Heals 87 shield energy for every pulse which occurs upon activation of Shield Pulse. Level 10: Gain an overshield when you activate Kinetic Shockwave with energy equal to 50% of the damage inflicted upon all enemies caught in the shockwave’s blast for eight seconds. Powerhouse Level 1: Increases movement speed by a certain amount while absorbing damage in Defensive mode. Up to 40% depending on level of kinetic energy absorption. Level 2: Loads the magnum with explosive ammo, but reduces ammo capacity. -2 ammo capacity. +140 damage per shot to each affected enemy in the explosion. Level 3: Gain a damage boost to your next attack or skill which lasts for 4 seconds after Defensive mode expires or you cancel it early. 25% damage boost. Level 4: A Shield Pulse fires off when you activate Defensive mode and when it expires, in exchange Shield Pulse no longer benefits from Kinetic Amplifier. Level 5: Kinetic Amplifier now absorbs a portion of damage even when your tactical shield isn’t active. +20% damage absorption. Level 6: Kinetic Amplifier now draws additional power from your shields depending on how much damage has been absorbed when activating an ability. Up to 50% of shield energy. Level 7: There is a chance that a random bullet fired in each magnum clip that your shields automatically start recharging. 15% per bullet fired. Level 8: Shield Pulse is no longer an activated skill but automatically activates when your shield or an overshield breaks. Level 9: Enemies near you when Shield Pulse fires off deal 5% less damage for 5 seconds. -5% damage dealt. Level 10: Kinetic Shockwave now propels you forward in addition to releasing a shockwave.